The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus provided with a recording head which discharges ink to a recording medium and a thermal head which heats the recording medium.
As a recording apparatus which performs printing on a recording medium such as paper, plastic film, cloth, or the like, an inkjet recording apparatus which forms images by discharging ink is widely used for forming high-resolution images.
In such an inkjet recording apparatus, the ink discharged to the recording medium may sometimes mix with ink discharged from the downstream-side recording head in the recording medium conveyance direction, or may attach (move) to a conveying roller pair arranged on the downstream side in the recording medium conveyance direction. To prevent such color mixing and soiling, a heating device which heats ink on the recording medium can be provided near the downstream side of the recording head.